Salt and Pepper
by Percabeth824
Summary: One-Shot about Percy describing how he and Annabeth are opposites but they still love each other. It's really cute and I hope you all enjoy it. Percabeth AU!


Happy days! Love you all! This One-shot is inspired by a song I heard at 1 in the morning its called Why by Sabrina Carpenter.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Rick Riordan does. My Bold lettering is working so please bear with me.

Percy's POV

I stare at Annabeth as she sleeps next to me. We had been watching a movie on my laptop when Annabeth had fallen asleep. She looks so beautiful. I grab her blanket and pull it up so she won't get cold. She only sleeps with one blanket and if she ends up with more then she just ends up kicking it off in her sleep. It's funny because I need lots of blankets. I can't sleep unless I have at least 2 blankets. I love being warm.

Annabeth and I are so different it's a miracle that we work so well together. I can think of so many instances where I find myself noticing things that she likes, but I don't. It's interesting to think about. She likes drinking coke with ice where I hate it because it waters it down. She likes to read for fun while I only read when I have to or if it's one of my mom's books. We're opposites, but it works for us. I can remember a select few where it's just so obvious that we're opposites that I took the time to think about it.

* * *

Concentration and Distraction

I walk around Annabeth and I's apartment searching for my Bluetooth speaker so I can listen to music while I clean our room. I cant just clean and not have something else going on. My ADHD would distract me too much to even pick up one of my T-shirts. The music makes me dance and since I can dance and clean at the same time I actually get something done.

Suddenly I hear soft music coming from our living room. I walk in to see Annabeth sitting in this little window nook we have. It's just a little sitting area that has a window instead of a wall. She's reading with a bit of soft music in the background that's coming from my speaker. Her phone lies beside her with her Spotify open and on one of her playlists. I don't know how she can stay so concentrated on the words so easily with music going on. Acoustic or not.

When we were looking for apartments together and she saw that this one had a window seat she said that it was every readers or writers dream and that she didn't care the price we were getting it. She's always in it. I like it too, but I like it at night so I can see the city lights. Annabeth doesn't like the city at night because she can't see the architecture as well at night. She likes to concentrate on the minor details instead of the big picture. I like the lights and the distraction it gives to the busy life below.

I decide I can try to clean without my music and let her read in peace. I don't want to bother her while she's relaxing. I Love the way she looks sitting there in our little nook. She looks like a stress-free woman who's ready to face whatever she might have to later on. I love her so much.

* * *

Morning Blinds

I watch as Annabeth pulls the string to the blinds so light can be let into our bedroom. I frown slightly because I know this means I'm going to wake up with the sun on my face. I know Annabeth likes to wake up early and feel the sun on her face. She also loves natural lighting she says it makes everything look more appealing. Which I understand, but that also means she gets out of bed faster than me which means I lose my cuddling partner.

Personally, I prefer to sleep in and wake up to my minds accord. I'm not a fan of my eyes burning or the added heat that I don't need. I do have to agree with one of the things that Annabeth had said about having the blinds up. It does make things more appealing. In the rare moments where I wake up earlier then Annabeth her hair glows a golden yellow and her lips are a soft pink color. The small things are highlighted in the light and it's not something you can capture with a camera.

So maybe I still prefer the blinds down. But I can deal with the light, it's worth it for those rare moments.

* * *

Singing Louder

Annabeth's soft music echoed through the bathroom and through the bathroom to where I'm laying on the bed. I know the song that's playing and want to sing along but... Annabeth only likes music with a soft beat and can never be too loud. She uses it as a background sound so if she's at home alone or anywhere alone she'll feel calm. Anything else is just a distraction to her and she doesn't like distractions. If her mind is set on something no distraction will stop her. Even with the loud music she usually hates and distracts her.

Music is one of the only things that can change my mind when its already set on something. The other two things that can change my mind aren't even things, they're people. I love to sing along to the music on the radio or on my phone. I always have some random song stuck in my head. I don't stop listening to music. It's a good distraction and I quite enjoy distractions. It keeps me at peace with myself.

But, Annabeth loves her soft music and I'm not going to bother her. She deserves her time of quiet peace.

* * *

Communication

My friends and I are arguing about what we think are the most beautiful things in the world that are objects or just what you see. Hazel says animals are the most beautiful beacuase of their usefulness and reliable, Frank says hugs are the most beautiful things in the world, Jason thinks clouds are beautiful in the way they form and what they can do, Piper says clothing is beautiful since it shows everyone a piece of their personality, Nico says McDonald's is the most beautiful thing for its cheap prices and global representation, Leo says fire is the most beautiful thing because when people are surrounded by it they're honest and feel warm, Reyna says random acts of courage are the most beautiful because they impact people greatly, I told them that the most beautiful thing in this world is the kind hard working poeple who always try their hardest with a smile on their faces.

Everyone gave reasons why theirs was the most beautiful and why they choose it in the first place. I just stayed quiet not like the argument. They couldn't decide which one we thought was the best out of the options. They argued and argued and they just couldn't decide. That was until Annabeth finally got home and joined the conversation. She said all of our opinions were great, but that we were wrong. She said the most beautiful thing is the love people have for family and friends. She said that it was beautiful what people do for people when they love each other. She says it impacts us all the most.

We all agreed with her and I was once again amazed at how fast she could turn people on her side with her words and how she only speaks her mind when she knows she's right or its just one of those special moments. I give my opinion at the wrong times and sometimes cant get myself to come in between my friends when they're arguing because I don't want to pick sides; Annabeth though, she speaks up and creates her own side. Sometimes it makes situations worse, but it's not one of those times. Her communicating skills can be so amazing and open and then sometimes so quiet. It's always changing. My speech stays the same. My brain doesn't have quite as many gears as hers do.

* * *

Winning

Annabeth and I have a shelf in our house that has awards on it. Annabeth loves talking about them and showing other people. She loves the feeling of accomplishment she gets when she sees them. When other people notice them she doesn't hesitate to show them what we've done. She usually ends up complimenting me too much on my achievements making me deny them because I hate it when people get expectations of me and then I cant make their expectations later on.

Annabeth wins by using her intellect and quick wit. She's super smart and very hard working. When she wins she completely deserves it for her hard work and quick thinking. I usually win by being spontaneous and just doing things out of nowhere that somehow works out in the end. Quick crazy ideas that come out of who knows where.

When I win it feels good at the moment and I smile and celebrate but I slightly feel bad for my component because they made it as far as me in the first place so I make sure they know they played well. Annabeth does the same but my smile fades slightly in guilt for not including my competitor in the first place. Annabeth's smile stays in place and she looks so beautiful. Her eyes shine and she always thanks me for my support no matter what. She always makes sure to give me some of the credit that I usually don't really deserve.

* * *

Gum

We both love gum! The only problem is that we don't like the same kinds. She loves mint or anything that tastes fresh. I love regular bubble gum or fruity gum. I love making as big of bubbles as I can. Annabeth thinks its useless but she always smiles and laughs when I get some on my nose and face when a big one pops. She always carries it in her pockets and is prepared with gum. I always just really want some, but I never carry it on me or else I leave it in my pockets and it ends up going through the washer and dryer and making a big mess.

Annabeth always chews gum when she's designing a building or concentrating really hard. She says it helps her concentrate. I usually chew gum when I'm bored so I have something to do. If Annabeth sees that I'm bored she'll pull out a piece of bubble gum that she keeps with her gum for emergencies. We use gum for completely opposite reasons but its necessary for the both of us.

Annabeth always buys her gum in bulk packages while whenever I run out I just head to the supermarket and buy more which is probably the reason I have to go buy more gum so often. Annabeth will always buy all sorts of fresh mint flavors or something while I buy regular bubble gum and sometimes some juicy fruit or other fruit gum. Getting Annabeth Gum every holiday has been a goal since the beginning and so far so good. I love seeing her smile everytime she gets it.

* * *

The sun starts to shine through the window making Annabeth's beautiful features become highlighted. I pull her closer to me and kiss her forehead. Her eyes begin to flutter open until they slowly find my face and she smiles slightly before letting out a small yawn. "Good morning Wise Girl," I say softly. "Good morning," Annabeth replies her voice sounding slightly rough from its lack of use in the past few hours. "You look quite handsome in this lighting," she points out kissing my cheek softly. "There aren't enough words to describe how absolutely stunning you look," I reply cheekily. She lets out a small snort and rolls her eyes.

She smiles softly once more before her lips meet mine and we share a sweet lingering kiss on the lips. Her lips are soft and give me a little tingling feeling on my lips. When we pull away I give her a small peck on the lips loving the feeling of having her this close to me for so long. I close my eyes and lean my forehead on hers. It's moments like these that make it so obvious as to why we love and are so great for each other. It doesn't matter if we're opposites or not.

* * *

I really hope all of you guys enjoyed this! This was so much fun to write. I Love all of you guys!

Please Review and Favorite!

-Ace


End file.
